


Smirk

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lupin100's Remus and Hermione challenge. Late at night in 12 Grimmauld place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

Remus looked up the stairs automatically as he passed on the way to the kitchen. Hermione was there, one hip resting on the wall, arms crossed, knowing smirk that she possibly copied from Snape or Draco. Remus froze.

"So are you going to tell Harry?" she asked.

Remus had enough self-composure to merely look politely confused. Hermione skipped down the last few steps to stand too close to him.

"I don't like this house," she said, conversationally. "I get woken up in the middle of night and have to get a glass of water."

"Ah," Remus said. "We'll tell him."


End file.
